Italy x Germany (GermanyHRE)
by HetaliaKitty
Summary: A romance between Italy and Germany, with the belief that Germany is the Holy Roman Empire.
1. Chapter 1

"_Italy, I've missed you so much!" _

"_Holy Rome! You're a-"_

"Italy!" Germany called, pulling Italy from his dream.

"Holy Rome?" Italy muttered, sleepily turning over in a stubborn attempt to go back to sleep.

"Italy! Wake up!" Germany yanked Italy out of bed.

"Wa~ whatever I did, I'm sorry, Germany!" Italy cried, waking up.

Germany sighed. "Were you dreaming about pasta again?"

Italy laughed.

"It's time for practice. Report outside as soon as possible."

"Yes, Germany," Italy groaned, getting up from the floor.

Germany left, and Italy promptly went back to bed.

_10 minutes later… _

"Italy!" Germany's shout shook the house

Italy turned over in his sleep, not hearing Germany.

Germany muttered grumpily to himself. "Damn you, Germany!"

For the second time that day, Germany yanked Italy out of bed.

"Wa~ Germany, I'm sorry! It's just that I had a good dream and wanted to get back to it and hey, do you want me to cook you some pasta? You look like you could use some. Please don't be mad, Germany! I'm really, really sorry… I just really didn't want to wake up because the bed was so warm and nice and I was so tired and..." Italy blabbed on.

"It. Is. Time. For. Practice." Germany grunted, dragging Italy out the door.

"I'm really sorry!" Italy cried again.

"Shall we get started?" Japan asked, unaffected by Italy's scene.

"Ya," Germany grunted, plopping Italy down next to Japan.

After the training ended, Italy escaped to make pasta.

"Germany!" Italy called, holding a gigantic bowl of steaming pasta in his hands. "Where are you?"

"What is it, Italy? Do you need me to tie your shoelaces again?" Germany sighed, walking out of his office.

"Pasta!" Italy held out his bowl of pasta to Germany.

Germany stared at it for a second, then turned to go back to his office.

"Germany!" Italy persisted, following Germany into his office. "Eat pasta with me!"

"Go away, Italy. I have work to do." Germany attempted to shoo Italy away.

"Germany- Pasta!" Italy whined, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Okay," Germany said, reluctantly.

"Yay!" Italy jumped up and down, then remembered the pasta and stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy and Germany sat on the hill, eating pasta.

"Germany? What were you like when you were young?" Italy asked.

"Well…." Germany stalled, trying to think of an answer. "I don't really remember my childhood."

"Really?" Italy asked through a mouthful of pasta.

Germany nodded. "How about you, Italy?"

"I lived in Mr. Austria's house!" Italy said, smiling.

"What was it like?"

"It was really fun! I was almost always hungry, though."

Germany smiled slightly. "Sounds like you."

"Whenever I got really hungry, though, Holy Rome would feed me." Italy grinned.

"Holy Rome?" Germany didn't recognize the name.

"Mmm-hmm." Italy nodded. "We were really close."

For some reason, Germany felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Where is Holy Rome now?" Germany asked.

"He left for war a long time ago, and…" Italy stopped smiling.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Well," Germany started, hesitantly. "I suppose I should get back to work."

Italy nodded, and then grinned. "See you, Germany!"


	3. Chapter 3

Germany left, and Italy sat on the hill for a while, thinking.

_Germany reminds me of Holy Rome so much… _ he thought, slightly sad. _I miss Holy Rome…_

"Italy!" Germany called, walking to the hill.

"What is it, Germany?" Italy asked, slightly surprised that Germany had come back so soon.

"It's time for lunch," Germany sighed. "You're stayed out here for hours—what _where _you doing?"  
"Oh, nothing," Italy bounced up. "Lost track of time,"  
They went back to the house and ate lunch.

"So this Holy Rome, what was he like?" Germany asked.

"Holy Rome? Well, he was really nice and kind, and he was always nice to me! To be honest, he's kind of like you."

"What did he look like?"

_Why so interested in Holy Rome? _Italy wondered, then said, "He has blue eyes – the same color as yours, actually – and blond hair. He would always wear this cape and hat."

"Based on your description, he sounds like I would imagine a younger version of me," Germany said, laughing.

Italy laughed with Germany. "Yes, it does."

After lunch, Germany went back to work, and Italy proceeded to attempt to get Germany to play with him. In short, a normal day.

_Rrriiinnnggg, rrrriiiinnnggg _The phone rang, and Italy answered it. "HI! Germany? Okay… but first, do you want to come over to dinner? I'm planning on making pasta! What do you mean, 'of course?' So, will yo-"

Germany grabbed the phone out of Italy's hands. "Ja, who is it?"

"Hey, you potato-loving-bastard."

"Romano…" Germany sighed. He was not in the mood to put up with someone as irritating as him.

"I heard my big brother stayed out on the hill near your house for hours! You bastard, what did you do to make him so depressed?" Romano shouted in Germany's ear.

"Depressed? Nothing, really…."

"It must have been something, you bastard!"

"Well… maybe…"

"What?"

"We talked about Holy Rome a little bit."  
"You talked about Holy Rome?!" Romano nearly blew Germany's ear off.

"Ja. Stop shouting so much."

"No wonder. Bastard, don't talk about Holy Rome anymore!"

"Why?"  
"Because! Holy Rome was Italy's first love, no need to go reminding him that Holy Rome is DEAD!"

"First love?" Germany didn't like the feeling that hearing those words caused.

The phone went dead.

Germany looked around for Italy, but he had disappeared. Germany sighed, and went to look for him.

"Italy! Where are you?" He called, looking through the house. Finally, he found Italy hiding in the attic, curled up in a corner. Normally Italy would be scared of dark places like this.

"Italy, what's wrong?" Germany asked, hesitantly.

"It's nothing," Italy said, his words muffled and barely understandable.

"Well, then I need you for something," Germany said, trying to distract Italy from whatever seemed to be on his mind.

"What?" Italy said, raising his face slightly. He looked like he had been crying.

"To cook dinner," Germany came up with something on the spot. Really, it was more than two hours before dinner.

Italy perked up slightly at this. "You _want _me to cook dinner?"

"Yes," Germany sighed.

-to be continued—

(Author's comment #1: I'm sorry that it's too be continued… I just ran out of inspiration at that moment. Germany and Italy are hard characters. ;A; I don't get them at all….)

(Author's comment #2: I'm sorry! Romano sucked, I know. I really don't remember much about him, except that he called Germany a bastard a lot. I even misspelled his name at first, woops. Romaino is not the correct way to spell Romano. . Also, I'm sorry that Germany sighs so much. I don't really know a suitable synonym, so…. Ya. Sorry!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Review~)

"Why?"  
"Because! Holy Rome was Italy's first love, no need to go reminding him that Holy Rome is DEAD!"

"First love?" Germany didn't like the feeling that hearing those words caused.

The phone went dead.

(Review ended)

-at Italy's House-

"That &(*& bastard I hope he gets *(&(*& and left on the #$### roadside as $%*(& road kill, then run over millions of #%&*^&*& times!" Romano said, angrily glaring in the direction of Germany's house.

"Germany~" Italy said, oblivious. "Wanna have pasta with me?"

"Italy…." Germany started, irritated.

"Yes?" Italy backed up slightly.

"GO AWAY!"

"Yes!" Italy scampered off, frightened.

Germany sat down on his chair, head in his hands. Why did hearing that make him feel so strange? It's not like it mattered who Italy loved, after all….

Germany banged on the table in annoyance.

-to be continued-

_(I ran out of ideas again. I'm sorry. *puppy dog eyes* Thank you for your reviews! They're very helpful. ^-^" Please bear with me as I take forever, and keep in mind that I've only ever watched Hetalia: Axis Powers, along with the fact that I really only spend about an hour on the computer, average.)_

_(On a side note, it's summer! :D Well, on Friday it is. ." Of course, this means actually less 'free' computer time and more 'restricted' computer time, but I'll find a way to update. How often is it normal to update? I discovered this site less than a week ago, so I don't really know what goes yet… .) _


	5. Chapter 5

-Author's Comment-

Hi! Back again. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in that long. I'll try to update every week, with reasonable sized chapters (unlike the incredibly tiny ones I've being doing). So... ya.

I have discovered the wonders of Prucan and Spamano! (and usuk) Ya... I've probably read more than around 10 books worth for each pairing, lol)

I just read my writing and I kind of thought, 'wtf? I wrote that?' I didn't remember it at all. ." So sorry if this seems slightly off...

Anyways, Enjoy!

Germany banged on the table in annoyance. He needed to get back to work - the world conference was in less than a week, and he needed to get ready! There was no time for worrying about long dead nations. He rubbed his head, sighing.

-Day Before the World Conference-

"Germany want some pasta?" Italy asked, for the tenth time in that hour.

"No, Italy, I do not want some pasta." Germany declined once again.

"Ve~ why not, Germany?"

"Because..." Germany gritted his teeth. "I have work to do." In the end, he had not been able to concentrate on his work, instead worrying mostly about the Holy Roman Empire. This was, of course, coming back to bite him now. And Italy was not helping one bit.

"But Germany~ You've been working for almost an hour now! Don't you want a break? Don't you want some pasta? It's nearly time for second lunch but you haven't even had lunch yet!"

"Italy."

"What?"

"For the hundredth time... GO AWAY!"

Italy scampered off (for the hundredth time)

"Mein gott..." Germany muttered crossly. He did not have time for Italy and his antics, especially since he seemed to be developing an allergic reaction to him. ((Yes I did just copy that from another fanfiction, I'm sorry~))

Germany sighed, and turned back to the piles of paperwork that he had to do today. His head hurt just from imagining it.

-World Conference-

"And that's why you should finally recognize me as the hero!" America finished, smiling his big, stupid grin.

Japan nodded, agreeing with America.

"You bloody git, that was just as convincing as _Prussia's _speech on why he should be allowed to take over Canada!"

"It was _not._"America protested, glaring at England.

America and England started fighting, causing a certain Prussian to get an opportunity to sneak it.

"Birdie, come with me~" He said, poking Canada.

"Gil?" Canada asked, blushing slightly.

Prussia rolled his eyes at Canada. "Come on Birdie." He said, beginning to pull Canada out of the meeting.

"Where do you think you're taking him?!" America suddenly appeared in front of the doors, blocking Prussia. A steaming England dragged along with him.

"To a random conference room, of course." Prussia smirked.

"Gil..." Canada blushed at what Prussia was implying.

"I will not let my innocent little brother loose his virginity to _you._" America snorted with disgust.

"Alfred!" Canada blushed even deeper.

Germany watched the chaos that had ensued, and felt a vein pounding in his head. "EVERYBODY PAY ATTENTION TO THE MEETING! BRUDER, QUIT CAUSING A DISTURBANCE, AMERICA AND ENGLAND, QUITE FIGHTING, EVERYBODY GET BACK TO THEIR SEATS!"

He yelled, irritated.

There was silence as everybody ran back to their seats, and sat there quietly.

Italy raised his hand. Germany ignored it, having learned his lesson long ago about how useful the Italian's comments were.

America raised his hand. "Yes America?" Germany asked, hoping that he would have something useful to say.

"Italy is raising his hand." America smirked.

"Yes, Italy." Germany groaned inwardly.

"Can we have Pasta for dinner Germany?" Italy asked, slightly excited at the prospect of having pasta.

"No."

The meeting continued like this, until it was finally over.

"Ve~ Germany, can I stay with you tonight?" Italy asked, smiling up at Germany.

Germany ignored the slight pounding in his chest at those words, and the flush that was threatening to invade his face (silly allergies) and agreed.

-and thus, the chapter ends as it's time for bed. Will edit and make the chapter longer tomorrow!-


End file.
